thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150822092556
I wake up, still in the chair, blanket over my shoulders, and I'm so close to just lying there in the warmth. But no, I have a life to live. I mean, it does seem to mostly consist of terrorism, but still. Doug's not in the room. He's stealthier than I give him credit for if he can get out of this room without creaking all the floorboards running for food, and he didn't wake me up. Maybe I should just stay here... The door handle turns across the room from me. For some reason, I decide to pretend being asleep. The door whines as it opens, but there's no sign of it closing. Light footsteps, if any, make their way over to me, the floorboards not protesting once. After a few seconds, a whisper of rattling breath escapes a mouth not far above me. And suddenly, a small finger, shaking, meets my eyelid. My messed up one. It recoils quickly, which I am thankful of, but then reaches down and prods my neck - my scar, and the scars around it. And that is painful. I'm the one recoiling this time, and as I pretend to stir from my slumber, I just catch my brother's figure darting past the door. I raise from the chair, and make my way over to the door, closing it behind me. Hannah almost bumps into me, Tom gripping her hand and pulling her away from the door, before he notices me and stops, facing me slowly. "Hey sleepyhead!" She says. "You must have needed that sleep. It's past midnight. Everyone's asleep. Well, by that I mean The Dealer, his mate, Johnny and, a few minutes ago, me. Doug, is it? He's in the kitchen. No idea where that other guy you came with is, if he's even here. Need to keep an eye on him. Well, figuratively. To be honest, we don't really have a time schedule. As long as one or two people are awake at one time, he doesn't really care." I assume she's talking about the Dealer. "But hey, now I'm up, I wanted to show you this..." She walks down the corridor, turns into a room, goes through a door on the other side, through another room, and then... There's a gym. This guy has way too much money. Or my sister can summon a few too many jewels. Thinking of that, "How's your power?" I ask her. She shrugs. "It's fine. Stronger than you last saw. I can actually do stuff thinking about it rather than just when I'm panicking." She smiles. "Anyhow, you're looking a bit out of shape!" She jokes. "Get on that treadmill!" I let out a laugh. Dressed in a mashup of jogging bottoms and a random top, I jump on the machine, and see Tom standing at the doorway, one half of his face visible, his glare burning through me. He moves away from it as soon as he meets my eye, stepping lightly across the room to sit beside the treadmill Hannah's setting up. I start mine up, and fly through the first few settings, until I can't go any higher. I knew Quantum had wasted away my muscle, but three levels below what I could do... whenever it was. A while ago. That's a decrease and a half. I keep running, but stop as Hannah still moves between a jog and a sprint on the treadmill. I have a lot to catch up on. 10 minutes later, and Hannah decides to stop running, despite being able to keep going. "I'm going to grab something to eat", I say. "I'll be in the first kitchen in a few", Hannah says, before I catch Tom's eye again. His hand wrapped around our sisters, his face announces something clearer than his voice could. If you take her away from me, I'm going to kill you.